


A power trip through the depths of despair

by famderlinde



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Torture, Everybody Dies, Mastermind Togami Byakuya, Torture, Well almost everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famderlinde/pseuds/famderlinde
Summary: Junko and Mukuro. Twins, the ultimate despair and ultimate soldier. The two behind the killing game of the 78th class of Hope's Peak academy. But what if there was a third person behind it all?Mastermind!Byakuya AU.





	1. Prologue

"Everything seems to be in order thus far." Mukuro said, her voice calm and collected as she spoke.

"Good, cause I'm getting fuckin' boredddddddd!" Junko chimed in, sounding whiny and impatient as always.

Byakuya scoffed. "Bored? You just recently began society on it's inevitable path to complete and utter despair. You truly are never satisfied, are you?” The three teenagers were loitering around in one of Hope’s Peak empty classrooms while the others were working on sealing up the doors and windows. Here they were already blocked off by thick metal plates, and it blocked any outside light from entering. They kept the overhead lights dimmed as well for reasons said to be ambiance related, but was more likely because they didn’t feel like looking at each other.

“Me never satisfied? You were the one who got to kick the shit out of _all_ your many siblings. I only get one sibling to shit on, you lucky bitch.”

“And what of the millions of people you’ve already had the opportunity to torture? The student council being a prime example. You seemed to have quite a good time with them.”

“Oh pish posh, those losers are so last week. I’m looking for more, which is why I can’t frickin’ wait for all of this to come together!” She clapped her hands excitedly, bouncing up and down as she did so. She looked more like a small child excited at the prospect of getting ice cream before dinner, rather than a teenage girl waiting with bated breath to watch her classmates murder each other.

Byakuya sighed, rolling his eyes at her. “I don’t think I’ll ever quite understand your odd fascination with despair.”

“Yeah, and I don’t think I’ll ever understand your pathetic little inferiority complex that’s leading you to throw yourself into another battle when you already won yours years ago.” She spat back at him, earning her a glare in response. And as much as he wanted to say something in response…he couldn’t deny that she had a point- as much as he hated agreeing with her.

For two people who were working so closely on such an intricate plan, one would think that they would get along better than they do. But that is not the case here- Byakuya thinks Junko is below him and she thinks he’s a prissy bitch. Neither one understands the others motivations for organizing the killing game of their class, but despite all of the arguments and spats they have along the way... they always wind up in the same place in the end. That’s what’s kept this whole operation together, and what also kept them from killing each other years ago- well that and Mukuro, who acts as their neutral party, as she pretty much just does things because she’s told to.

Looking back on it now Byakuya even wonders how he became associated with the twins to begin with. Making friends with people in your class is a fairly normal occurrence. Deciding to join two of your classmates on a cruel plan to trap and manipulate other people into slaughtering each other? Not so much. Yet that was where he found himself now, going over details about how they’re going to erase the past two years of memories from their peer’s minds yet still not having considered himself close enough to any of said peers to call them his “friends”.  It’s like when you start watching a movie or reading a book already knowing one of the characters is going to die.

Makes it hard to get attached.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter to kick it all off! I've had ideas for this for a while and the outline sitting in my notes forever and now I'm finally getting around to writing it.


	2. Pre enrollment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting things into place.

"God, the look even more pathetic than usual when they're like this." Junko and Byakuya stood over the unconscious bodies of the class as Mukuro worked on moving them to various rooms around the school, like some sort of twisted Easter egg hunt.

"Awww, I think they're kind of cute when they're sleeping! Just think, these will be their last peaceful moments before we plunge them into despair. They have no idea what's coming~" She had lowered herself down so she was incredibly close to the bodies of Leon and Kyoko, watching their peaceful faces as they slept. She hummed lightly, as a mother would to an infant. Byakuya watched with an annoyed look before he decided that helping Mukuro with physical labour would be preferable to...whatever _this_ was.

He bent over and scooped up the closest student to him, which happened to be Maizono. Without a word he turned and walked off with the girl in his arms. As he carried her to her waking place he observed the oh so familiar hallways of the academy, and how foreign it all looked to him now. Everything was much darker, more sinister. All of the light was gone, leaving it cold and dark. It used to be a place of exuberant hope and optimism for the future, and now it was nothing more than a prison. He smirked as he looked down to his captive. Well, a prison for  _them_ anyways. He wondered what their reaction would be upon waking up inside a place like this, believing to only have arrived earlier that day. Will they be scared? Angry? Confused? He couldn't wait to see.

Finding an empty classroom, he walked in and placed Sayaka at a desk. He left one of Junko's crudely drawn brochures on the table near her so she would know where to go when she woke up. He looked over his shoulder at the blackboard, with another piece of "artwork" by Junko on it, this time of Monokuma. He frowned, not understanding why she chose  _that_ of all things as their mascot of sorts and primary way of communicating with the students. He was frustrated that his money had gone into building robots that looked that stupid, but she wouldn't budge on the issue and he didn't care enough at the time to really fight her on it. That was something he regretted now, because the sight of that black and white bear was already starting to annoy him. At least it would help to make his act seem believable when he was amongst the others.

He walked out of the room and almost bumped into Mukuro, who had Naegi. She was cradling him protectively and her features were soft as she looked at him.

"I just put Maizono in there. Stick Naegi next door."

"Yes, sir." She bowed her head respectfully to him and started to hurry off into the neighbouring classroom before he stopped her.

"Mukuro."

"Yes?"

"Don't try anything."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're....fond of him." His eyes quickly darted down to Makoto in her arms. "But I don't want you leaving hints or any clues that may aid him later on. I know you're sneaky and not always as compliant as we would hope. It's not your place to interfere...you know what'll happen if you do."

Her face heated up as her eyes darted to the floor, not even able to look him in the eye. Admittedly she  _did_ have intentions on lending him some sort of helping hand, to maximize his chances that he'd make it out alive. Unlike her sister or Byakuya she actually found herself bonded to some of the students- Naegi in particular, whom she had developed feelings for. Her love for Naegi was the only thing in her life that could rival the loyalty she had to them, and he was quite aware of that fact.  So he had to curb her as necessary and remind her of her place. He didn't come this far, have to work with Junko for so long and put so much money into this whole thing just to have Mukuro fuck it up over a stupid crush.

With her head down and flame extinguished, she quickly retreated into the room and left. Byakuya checked the time on his watch. 7:30. About thirty minutes until they'd all be waking up to their new realities. He walked the halls idly, heading towards the room in which he himself would "awaken". But he was disturbed by the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. He panicked for a moment, believing them to be those of somebody who had gained consciousness earlier than expected. So for once he was actually somewhat happy to see Junko coming towards him. 

"Hey hey heyyyyyy!! So all the kiddos are in position and we're good to go for 8~ Just came to check on you and make sure you are where you need to be! Mukuro's still basically sobbing over lucky charms back there but I threw her disguise at her and told her to get fuckin ready! It's showtime!" 

"While I am relieved to hear that you and your sister are doing as you should, I resent the fact that  _you_ of all people are checking in on me. I am certainly more capable than you are of sticking to plans." He turned his nose up at her, which he knew annoyed her to no end. 

"Ya well I may not stick to plans but I make them better! You act like you're some fuckin' god but none of this would be happening if it wasn't for me."

"Or me." He shot back quickly. "You may have been able to organize things on your own but I was the one who enabled you to put all of it into action. People with ideas are nothing without people with the initiative and ability to make them a reality."

"Please, you're just a a fuckin annoying walkin' talkin' wallet. Anybody can have money but not everybody can have ideas. And at  _least_ I didn't just get my ideas from daddy like you did with your money." He furrowed his brows in frustration at her, his hands balling into fists. 

"Well while you may not have gotten ideas, I'm sure you've gotten lots of other things from lots of other  _daddies_ around the world." Her mouth opened in shock while her eyes narrowed, and she could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. Junko was somebody who loved feeling despair, so one would think that she enjoyed being insulted or berated. But listening to Byakuya did nothing but annoy her with no sense of satisfaction at all.

The two stared each other down for a short while before parting ways with a huff, mutually deciding to drop the issue. This definitely wasn't their first spat (even of the day) but seeing as everything was about to finally begin, it should be their last. 

Hopefully. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kind of short as well, I just have a lot of ideas for how I want this to progress but less so for how I want it to be divided/organized, especially since I don't love writing really long chapters.


End file.
